Lost and Found
by Kiyori Morishita
Summary: Samantha Cross, was adopted into Kelly's family by Her older sister. So when she finally gets to spend the summer with her beloved aunt, She gets to meet the four boys who stole the hearts of just about every girl in Colorado. JamesXOCXCarlos. Sum inside


**Summary: Kelly's adopted niece comes to spend the summer. What happens when the boys discover she has a hidden talent or two?**

**LoganXCamille KendallXJo CarlosXOcXJames(triangle!)**

**I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own Big Time Rush. If you want a list of the songs I own/Do not own, please feel free to message me. 3**

* * *

><p>Kelly stood nervously outside the airport. It wasn't everyday her sister let Samantha come to see her. She waiting patiently twiddling her thumbs until she saw a mass of red hair leave the building. She quickly held up the sign that said Samantha Cross and smile brightly when that mass of red hair emerged from the crowd and ran towards her. Samantha's ponytail swished back and forth as she finally reached her aunt and embraced her.<br>"How was you're flight?" Kelly asked as she popped the trunk to her car and Let Samantha put her luggage in the back.  
>"Besides the old people and girls trying to become famous? A pretty good flight." Samantha closed the truck and got into the passenger side. It was her time to shine, and she wasn't gonna waste it.<p>

* * *

><p>The boys looked at Gustavo like deer caught in headlights.<br>"We need another team up. But this time he ordered an Indie player." Gustavo stared at their faces. "We need someone not signed to a record label." All the boys got it and smiled and nodded. "So Kelly, has an adopted neice coming from Colorado. Shes about your age, and from what I've heard from the recital tapes." He held up a CD labeled with Kelly's name. "An amazing pianist. and she'll be here. Now, this **DOES NOT **mean we are going to harass her. What we are going to do is make her feel welcome, and before she leaves in the next two months, we'll pop the question. Understood?" Gustavo was met with nods and 'Yes sir.' "Now Shoo." The boys walked out of the recording studio and out to the car, waiting to take them back to the palm woods.

* * *

><p>"Alright we're here!" Kelly sang as she parked her car and went to open the trunk. Samantha got out and stood in front of this massive hotel. She saw the sign and smiled to herself before going to help her aunt with her bags.<p>

Samantha walked in with her bags, and she and Kelly walked over to the check-in.  
>"Welcome to the palm woods, how can I help you today?" Samantha stared at the man behind the counter.<br>"Oh um, yes I'm Samantha Cross, and I'm suppose to have a room here." She tried to see the name on his tag, but it was smudged a little.  
>"You'll be in room 2C. Have a palm woods day." He said handing her the key. She took the key and helped Kelly load her stuff onto the baggage cart. Samantha hugged her aunt again before she left.<p>

* * *

><p>James combed his hair, and left the room taking his keys with him. He slowed as he approached the door to 2C open, and a voice coming out of it.<br>"Come on. OPEN!" He peaked his head inside and saw a girl, about 16, 17 maybe, struggling to open a bag. He knocked on the wall outside and she whipped around, all anger disappearing into embarrassment.  
>"Would you like some help?" James said with a smile. The girl blinked a few times and nodded.<br>"I'm sorry I've never been to L.A besides my aunts house, so I've never really unpacked before." She said returning to the stuck bag zipper. James walked over to it, and with one swift motion, the bag unzipped, curtain rods, and screwdrivers spilling out. "How did you..."  
>"I have magic fingers." He said laughing. "I'm James." He held out his hand and the girl took it.<br>"Samantha Cross."

James took out a power drill and hit the 'ON' button handing it to Samantha, who he started calling, Sammie. She took it and drilled a small hole in the wall above the windows. "You work with tools often?" He asked helping her down and moving the stool to the other side of the window.  
>"Yeah. My dad, is big into crafting with wood. And so I've taken wood shop at every school I've ever been to." She said as she drilled another hole in the wall. James took the drill and handed her one of the curtain rods and a screw driver. Samantha took it, and screwed in the rod. She looked at the blue curtain and James handed it to her. She put the transparent white curtain on first, then the heavy blue curtain above it. She quickly mover to the other side and screwed the other end of the rod into the wall. She stepped down and adjusted the curtains and the room went dim. She smiled at James and returned to getting her other items unpacked. "Oh shoot!" She said smacking her forehead. "I forgot to get pans and pots!"<br>James walked over to her and tapped her shoulder."You can have dinner at my place tonight and then tomorrow I'm sure Ms. Knight will take you to get kitchenware." He said smiling lightly.  
>"I don't see why not." She said smiling back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, I can't decided between Carlos and Sammie or James and Sammie. Tell me what you guys think, and for you KendallXJo people or LoganXCamille people, don't worry I'll be getting there, hopefully soon. By the way, I will be taking oneshot requests and drabble requests, just let me know what you want and I'll make it happen. Bye~!<strong>


End file.
